


Королева тьмы и звездного света

by Astralabia



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Afterlife, Bechdel Test Pass, Coming of Age, Cosmic Imagery, Genderqueer Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Mysticism, POV Female Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Queer Themes, technically most of the characters in this are dead, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralabia/pseuds/Astralabia
Summary: Подземный мир огромен, тих и полон спящих мертвых, когда в нем появляется Хель. Но она все изменит.
Relationships: Angrboða/Loki | Angerboda/Loki, Hel & Angrboda, Hel & Loki, Hel/Móðguðr | Modgud
Kudos: 1





	Королева тьмы и звездного света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen of Shadow and Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738754) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Спасибо Fialleril, которая разрешила перевести ее волшебную историю. И огромная благодарность Amaretto, Gloomy Dead, которые помогли с вычиткой и самим переводом.

Когда Хель исполнилось девять, асы пришли за ней так же, как когда-то пришли и за её братьями.  
Тогда они говорили, что забирают волка Фенрира и хитрого Йормунганда, чтобы растить в Асгарде. Ни первого, ни второго там уже не было. Теперь асы даже не прикрывались благородной целью: Хель, самая младшая, родилась уже после смерти матери. Как и они, она знает, что для дочери колдуньи-йотунши не существует места в солнечном Асгарде. Тем более Хель видит по их глазам, как они боятся всех детей Локи, хоть никто и не упоминает её имя.  
Хель девять, и она достаточно взрослая, чтобы понимать, что последует дальше. Хель не удивляется тому, что её изгоняют. Она удивляется, что ей отдают девять миров за мирами. Однако ничего благородного в решении асов нет — Хель это ясно понимает, когда видит миры под корнями Иггдрасиля.  
Она не высокомерна, поэтому в её действиях гордыня невиновна. Просто Хель быстро понимает суть миров и решает действовать самостоятельно.  
Мамы нет рядом, когда асы собираются решить судьбу Хель. Но она не боится. Она понимает, что так будет лучше.   
Поэтому она улыбается названному брату мамы, Одину, и, пока он не успел осуществить приговор, шагает за край мира и падает во мрак. На лицах асов облегчение от того, что она покинула Асгард, и Хель смеётся от понимания, насколько её боялись. 

Она падает девять дней и девять ночей: через глубокие воды, через твердые камни, через негасимый огонь и ветви деревьев с неисчислимыми листьями. Остаются позади Ванахейм, блестящий Алфхейм и древний и непокоренный Йотунхейм. Остается позади Мидгард, опоясанный её бесконечным братом, остаются позади погребенные во мраке земли и пещеры, где спят тролли и на кузнечных мехах неутомимо работают дварфы. Остаются позади древние и мрачные земли, где безымянные существа грызут корни вечного Древа, спокойно спят призраки, и на волшебной цепи воет её брат Фенрир. Хель падает мимо последнего корня Иггдрасиля, в тишину. Последний луч света покидает её, как и воспоминания о мире живых.  
Рядом никого. Вокруг царит тьма, воздух холоден, и Хель ощущает необъятную пустоту, великую, неизменную. Непроницаемую для звука.  
— Эй, — говорит Хель. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
Но тьма поглощает её слова, не возвращая даже эхо.  
Хель дрожит от холода. Ей некуда идти и нечего делать. Она падает на землю, обхватывает дрожащими руками колени и сжимается в комочек.  
— Мама, — выдыхает она в пожирающую тьму, закрывает глаза и ждёт.

Должно быть, она засыпала, хотя и не может сказать наверняка: вокруг всё та же неизменная тьма. Хель ничего не видит, но встает, беззащитно вытягивает руки и ждёт, сама не зная чего. И хоть тьма по-прежнему безмолвна, тишина на этот раз живая.  
— Мама? — шепчет Хель.  
И тьма отвечает, но совершенно не маминым голосом:  
— Кто ты, дитя ведьмы? — Этот голос пуст, ужасающ и холоден. — Кто ты, и почему ты, полуживая, здесь?  
Хель опускает руки, дрожа. До этого она ни разу не испытывала страха, и сейчас это чувство ей не нравится.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает она, стараясь вести себя так же, как и мама, которая умеет прятать любые чувства за маской дерзости. — Почему я должна отвечать, не зная, с кем говорю?  
Тьма раскатисто и урчащее смеётся. Хель кажется, что эхо отражается в её груди от ребер.  
— Ты считаешь себя королевой, малышка-привидение? — слышит она в дрожи земли. — Раньше сюда отправляли и других, куда старше, мудрее и достойнее тебя.  
От подобных слов больно.  
— В таком случае они были старше, достойнее, но явно не мудрее. Да, я изгнанница. Но я ушла по своей воле.  
Тьма приближается, скользит по коже и смеётся в костях.  
— Ты так думаешь, дитя? — выдыхает она. Страх сковывает Хель, и она молчит.   
Но вдруг, впервые, в пустоте раздается звук. Он разрывает тишину так же, как мощный поток воды дробит камни. Вместе с ним появляется слабое, но всё усиливающееся сияние, словно в ночном небе загорается яркая звезда.  
— Хель?! — звучит мамин голос. — Хель, где ты?  
Хель вырывается из удушающих объятий тьмы, разрывает её, словно какую-то паутину, и кидается на голос Локи.  
— Мама, мама! — зовет она, задыхаясь. — Мама, я здесь!  
Локи видит её и опускается на колени, чтобы обнять. Факел зависает в темном небе.  
— Я здесь, доченька, — шепчет она, поглаживая волосы Хель, которые в свете факела кажутся костно-белыми. — Никто больше не причинит тебе вреда.  
Хель плачет, уткнувшись в передник матери. Она ничего не говорит о голосе в темноте, пусть совершенно не уверена, что он не навредит. Но рядом мама, а с ней Хель в безопасности. Мама может всё.  
Слезы высыхают, но Хель не спешит выбраться из объятий, и через несколько мгновений Локи мягко хекает, притворяясь недовольной. Она берет дочь на руки, и та, чувствуя тепло, прижимается к её груди.  
— Ты уже слишком взрослая, чтобы я тебя носила, — смеётся Локи, но лишь сильнее прижимает к себе. Они пускаются в путь по земле теней, и факел летит перед ними.  
Локи что-то немелодично напевает, Хель прижимается к её плечу, слушая, как бьется сердце.  
— Королеве нужен замок, — говорит Локи, останавливаясь для короткой передышки.   
Хель поднимает голову и оглядывается. В бледно-голубом тусклом свете факела она видит, что вокруг раскинулись болота. Под ногами Локи хлюпают мхи и лишайники, иногда попадается открытая вода. Воздух влажный, пахнет гнилью, которая обещает дать начало новой жизни.  
Хель ерзает в маминых руках, и Локи смеётся и опускает её. Ноги тотчас проваливаются в солоноватую воду, и Хель хихикает от того, как та извивается в её туфлях. Но как только она встречается взглядом с мамой, тут же становится серьезной и выглядит старше своих девяти.  
— Мам, я не королева, — говорит она. — Я изгнанница.  
— Ты — моя дочь, и весьма мудрая к тому же, — твердо заявляет Локи. — И ты будешь тем, кем захочешь.  
Хель некоторое время думает над её словами. Тот ужасающий голос во тьме, который смеялся над ней, казалось, имеет представление, кем она является, а кем — нет. Но Хель не представляет, чтобы мама испугалась этого голоса. К тому же, тот, кто это говорил, так и не назвал себя, а она не понимает, почему должна слушать того, у кого даже имени нет.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает она, беря маму за руку. — Мы построим дворец. И потом сможем принимать в нем гостей.  
— Стольких, сколько захочешь, — отвечает Локи, вновь беря Хель на руки. Факел летит впереди, и они идут туда, где есть твердая земля, подходящая для возведения будущего дворца.

Первый дворец, который построила Локи, больше похож на хижину. Возможно, на простой дом. Он стоит на нависающей над одним из болот скалой, и запах застойной воды проникает сквозь окна в трех стенах. Четвертую строить не пришлось: ей стал корень Иггдрасиля, спускающийся в подземный мир. Совсем рядом с домом бьет родник, столь старый, что его воды еще помнят времена, когда они неслись под бесчисленными звездами.   
С помощью магии Локи подняла в небо факел, и он тускло освещает скалы и болота, поэтому свет у них есть. Однако факел — не единственный его источник: вокруг то появляются, то исчезают всполохи. Их трудно заметить, и Хель не уверена, что мама, как и она сама, может их видеть. Хель следит за ними краем глаза и знает, что они исчезают там, где расположены курганы, а появляются в скальной цепи.  
Это блуждающие огоньки.  
Хель не боится: безобидные и веселые огни ей даже нравятся. С ними не так скучно.  
— Мне нужно кое-куда уйти, — как-то утром говорит ей Локи (на самом деле здесь не существует времени, но они только проснулись, поэтому Хель и называет это время суток утром). — Я ненадолго.  
Она обнимает Хель, гладит по голове и спине. Та хватается за неё, но остаться не просит.  
— Куда ты уходишь, мам? — шепчет она.  
Локи слишком весело улыбается:  
— Нам нужны вещи, — отвечает она. — И еда. И еще куча всего. Я ненадолго.  
Хель кивает, не позволяя вырваться обвиняющим словам.  
— Подождешь меня здесь? — спрашивает Локи. Её голос совсем немного срывается: они обе знают, что Хель никуда не уйдет.  
— Мам, все будет в порядке, — отвечает Хель, расправляя плечи и выпрямляясь во весь рост.  
Локи смотрит на неё с гордостью.   
— Я не оставлю тебя здесь, — уверенно шепчет она. — Помни это.  
— Конечно, мам, — тянет Хель, глядя, как Локи превращается в птицу, быструю и легкую, и моментально исчезает в темноте.  
Она знает, что голос быстро вернется.  
Но факел-звезда все еще с ней, светит во тьме, и рядом недосягаемые и милые блуждающие огоньки. Хель не одинока. Поэтому она ждёт.  
Тьма приходит неожиданно. Огонь гаснет, словно залитый дождем, и вновь наступает забытая тьма.  
— Кто разрешал тебе строить, колдовское дитя? — выдыхает голос в тишине и тьме. — Это место — не твоя собственность. И ты не имеешь права делать все, что заблагорассудится.   
— Но я построила, — спокойно отвечает Хель. — Раз уж это теперь мой дом, то я должна где-то жить.  
Тьма смеётся.  
— Твой дом, девочка-умертвие? У тебя нет дома и во всех девяти мирах. Королева, так тебя называют? Но ты всего лишь труп.  
Насмешка разрывает сердце. Хель обхватывает себя руками, касается теплой кожи с одной стороны и гниющей плоти с другой. Она пытается вспомнить слова мамы.  
— Я никогда и не называла себя королевой, — шепчет Хель. — Но я дочь Локи и Ангброды, и теперь это мой дом.  
Тьма гудит, словно огонь в горах, беспокойно спящих в расположенном рядом море. На этот раз она не смеётся.  
— Ты одна. — Голос идет из-под земли, проникает в сердце. — У тебя нет родителей. Ты забыта, мертвечина, похороненная во тьме, и я сожру тебя.   
Хель вздрагивает, оборачивается и падает на землю. Она ничего не видит, и даже воспоминания о том, что она когда-то это могла, кажутся странными, далекими, потонувшими в беспроглядной тьме. Тьма окружает, Хель чувствует её дыхание.  
Но она помнит мамины слова. Хель прижимается к земле и ощущает, как по ногам течет грязная вода. Она все еще чует запах родника у Древа, хоть и не может сказать, где он течет, заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох и широко раскрывает глаза.  
— Нет, — говорит Хель так тихо, что едва слышит саму себя. Но и этого достаточно. — Мама вернется. — Она поднимается, тоненькая и дрожащая, изо всех сил делает вид, что не боится и плюет в пустоту: — Ты можешь съесть меня, но тогда я сожру тебя изнутри.  
Тьма вновь смеётся, но на этот раз в смехе больше страха, чем угрозы. Вокруг Хель дрожит весь мир, но она стоит, покачиваясь, свирепо ухмыляется во все зубы и рычит во тьму. Та приближается, дышит совсем рядом, обдавая её кожу воздухом. Хель ждёт.  
Где-то вдалеке, через необъятную тьму, она слышит мычание.  
А затем вновь начинает светить факел, и вспыхивают блуждающие огоньки. Хель смеётся, чувствуя облегчение. Мама возвращается, спешит по болотам и ведет за собой стадо коров и коз. Факел светит сильнее.  
— Мама! — зовет Хель и кидается навстречу. В туфлях хлюпает вода, и Локи поворачивается на звук. Следы тоже заполняются водой, выравниваются и исчезают.  
Локи приветственно смеётся, и этот звук заполняет все пространство, изгоняя тишину из самых затаенных мест. Она подходит к Хель, обнимает и целует в каждую щеку, перед тем как посадить на плечи. Хель усаживается, запускает пальцы в мамины волосы и наслаждается её присутствием.  
— Мам, зачем нам коровы? — спрашивает она.  
— Ох, — жизнерадостно отвечает Локи, гоня животных, — тебе потребуются молоко, масло и мясо, если собираешься принимать гостей. Кроме того, в каждом доме должно быть небольшое стадо. Конечно, они не очень разговорчивы, но зато всегда выслушают.  
Хель фыркает, соглашаясь.   
— Что ещё принесла? — спрашивает она, больше из нежелания рассказывать о голосе, чем из любопытства.  
— Увидишь, — многозначительно отвечает Локи, и Хель вздыхает. Она никогда не могла скрыть от мамы ничего важного. — Что случилось, когда меня не было? — мягко интересуется Локи.  
Хель ничего не скрывает, кладёт свою голову на мамину и закрывает глаза.  
— Голос, — бормочет она в мамины волосы. — В темноте. Безымянный.  
— Хм-м-м, — тянет Локи. Она растеряна, и это удивляет Хель.  
Некоторое время они молчат, пока мама размышляет. Факел скользит над ними, выхватывает мерцающую воду, куски мха и коричневого лишайника, разгоняет тьму.  
— Это место очень древнее, — наконец произносит Локи. — вполне возможно, что оно старше всех девяти миров. Его дух, должно быть, очень силен. — Она останавливается, опускает Хель на вкусно пахнущую землю и приседает, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Её глаза черны, как сама земля, а улыбка становится ядовитой, когда она произносит: — Ты должна дать ему имя. Вещам с именем есть что рассказать, но их историю можно написать и самим.  
Хель размышляет над словами мамы. Она уже думала над голосом и его настоящим именем, но то, что она даст, явно будет более подходящим, отобразит всю сущность тьмы, её силы и внушаемого страха.  
— Нидхёгг, — шепчет она, давая жизнь тьме. — Его имя — Нидхёгг.

Прошло уже много недель, но Локи больше никуда не уходила. Они расширили дом, который стал куда больше походить на дворец. Корень Иггдрасиля теперь — центральный столб великого замка. Но видят это великолепие по-прежнему двое.  
Дни проходят за работой. Хель с Локи обрабатывают землю рядом с домом, постепенно выращивая сад из Мидгардских семян. По утрам они доят коров, а по вечерам делают масло, сыр и свечи.  
Отныне у них появились утро и вечер. Земли Хель не освещает солнце, просто возникает таинственное зарево, слабое и рассеянное, неизменное в течение всего дня. Оно сияет только потому, что Хель назвала его светилом, а здесь, в этом месте, слова имеют необычайную силу. Ночью в небе загорался факел-звезда. Он и раньше давал достаточно света, чтобы отгонять тьму, но теперь к нему присоединились другие звёзды, сверкающие, как бриллианты в короне.  
Хель полюбила свой маленький мирок, заключенный между Корнем, Родником и Дворцом. Она знает, что вне стен ждёт тьма. Это место древнее и сильнее мамы, и они с темнотой один на один. Мир под мирами огромен, он — целые миры, поглотившие друг друга, и на всем этом просторе только они двое и Нидхёгг.  
— Мама, — спрашивает однажды Хель, когда они вдвоем сидят рядом с родником у корня. — Где все остальные люди?  
Локи отвлекается от шитья — Хель уже тринадцать, и она быстро растет.  
— А, — говорит Локи, солнечно улыбаясь. — Ты о мертвых. Они здесь.  
Они неопределенно машет рукой перед окнами, Хель выглядывает, смотрит на холмы, горы и трясину, в которой отдыхают блуждающие огоньки.  
— Мертвые спят, — произносит грустно и отстраненно Локи. — Здесь нет места драуграм*  
— Но ты могла бы с ними говорить, — шепчет Хель, внимательно следя за выражением лица мамы. — Ты знаешь заклинания.   
Локи резко поворачивается и приподнимает бровь.  
— Знаю, — говорит она. — Ты хочешь расспросить их, моя умница? Что ты хочешь узнать?  
Хель пожимает плечами, подтягивает колени к груди. Она думала об этом очень долго, поэтому решает признаться.  
— Ну, — медленно произносит она. — Ведь… моя мать здесь, верно?  
Локи так незаметно вздыхает, что будь рядом кто другой, ничего бы и не заметил. Хель подходит и сжимает её руку, извиняясь. Но отказаться от задуманного она не может.  
— Я хочу увидеть её, — признается Хель.  
Локи неровно вздыхает. Она прижимает дочь к себе, кладет подбородок на голову и пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы.  
— Я не знаю, где она, — признается Локи так тихо, что Хель скорее чувствует ответ сердцем, чем слышит.  
Долгое время они сидят в тишине.

Хель уговаривает маму научить её нужным заклинаниям. Они оказались простыми рунами, которые оживляла сила её крови. Хель овладевает знаниями куда быстрее и легче Локи, но в этом нет ничего удивительного — её способности перешли к ней по наследству.  
В пятнадцать лет Хель произносит первое заклинание над курганом. Она выбрала его случайно: просто каждый день видит это место из окна, да и блуждающие огоньки появляются на нём куда чаще, чем на остальных.  
Локи стоит рядом с ней, выводящей пальцем руны на черной земле. Искра жизни колет кожу, и она следует за ней, мысленно касается тысяч семян различных растений, ползущих маленьких животных, иссыхающих корней великих деревьев, слышит возню роющих животных и сопение лис, медведей и зайцев в норах. Всё это, вместе со спящей под курганом женщиной, прячет в себе земля.  
Хель дорисовывает последнюю руну и распрямляется. Локи стоит рядом, молчит и ждёт.  
Хель, конечно, не ожидала ничего грандиозного, но все равно удивлена, как просто всё оказалось. Проходит секунда, другая, и затем курган разверзается, медленно, будто кто-то по привычке осторожно открывает дверь дома.  
Женщина, выбравшаяся из кургана, непримечательна: её возраст практически невозможно определить, а одежды, волосы и невероятно веснушчатая кожа показывают, что она много работала под солнцем. Она выходит из кургана и медленно промаргивается, как и любой, кто спал очень долго.  
— Кто звал меня? — наконец спрашивает она. Её голос удивителен: глубокий и холодный, но не жесткий или угрожающий.  
Хель быстро выходит вперед. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как она говорила с кем-то, кроме мамы.  
— Это я, — отвечает она, распрямляясь до хруста в спине. — Меня зовут Хель, и я дочь Локи и Ангрбоды, и я…в общем, я живу здесь.  
Хель и сама понимает, что не смогла достойно подать себя, но жительница кургана смотрит на неё в упор, глубокими, немигающими газами. Хель думает, что она выглядит куда живее неё самой — большинство асов так бы и сказали — но отсутствующий взгляд полностью её выдает. В этой женщине нет искры жизни.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Хель, когда тишина затягивается. Похороненная моргает.  
— У меня нет имени, — равнодушно отвечает она. — Я спала очень долго.  
Её голос не похож на человеческий, Хель вздрагивает, но не знает, что еще спросить. Неужели здесь все безымянные?  
— Что ты знаешь о месте, в котором спала? — нарушает тишину Локи, когда дочь так ничего и не говорит. Безымянная, кажется, смущается, кривит лицо, и это выглядит так отвратительно, что Хель радуется присутствию рядом мамы и её рукам на своих плечах.  
Похороненная смотрит в упор на Хель, однако ясно, что она слышала вопрос Локи.  
— Ты тоже хочешь это знать, Хель, дочь Локи? — спрашивает мертвая женщина.  
— Да, — отвечает та без прежнего рвения.  
— Корни Иггдрасиля глубоки, — произносит мертвая. — И их грызет дракон. Что вы еще хотите узнать?  
Хель смотрит на маму, но та сама глядит на неё с ожиданием, и девочка понимает, что должна сама принять решение.  
— Еще, — говорит она, — я ищу маму. Ты знаешь, где лежит Ангрбода?  
Но женщина уже возвращается в землю, дверь в курган медленно закрывается.  
— Здесь кругом безымянные, — доносится с дуновением ветра. — Большего я не скажу.  
И затем она скрывается в кургане.  
Хель замирает на секунду, наслаждается теплом маминых рук на плечах и разглядывает огромный, неизменный мир. Она думает о пасущихся за дворцом коровах, о смехе мамы, когда она их доит.  
— Прости, мама, — шепчет она, поворачиваясь к кургану спиной. — Пойдем подоим коров.  
Локи улыбается ей, берет за руку, и они идут к сараю. Об Ангрбоде не говорят ни слова.

Проходит месяц, хоть времени и сезонов здесь не существует, и Хель не ограничивается той мертвой женщиной. Она бродит в будущих комнатах расширяющегося дворца, раскрывает могилы и курганы везде, где их видит, и разговаривает со всеми похороненными там мертвыми. И теперь куда чаще она гуляет одна.  
— Это моя история, мам, — настаивает она одним вечером, сидя у огня, и Локи отвечает жесткой зубастой ухмылкой, как у её брата Фенрира.  
— И как ты её расскажешь? — Локи нетерпеливо ждёт ответ, будто он — ребенок, а Хель — мама, обещающая рассказать сказку на ночь. Карие глаза мерцают на коричневом лице.  
— Пока не знаю, — признается Хель, смотря в пламя. — Но не думаю, что это будет история изгнанницы.  
Локи кивает, и Хель чувствует теплоту внутри от гордости в его глазах.  
— Пока что я буду странницей, — произносит она, вкладывая куда более глубокий смысл в значение слова.  
И она действительно странствует. Проходит сквозь мхи и болота, растения и скальный грунт и даже, вдалеке от дворца, непроходимый огромный лес, острый галечный пляж одного огромного моря, столь глубокого, что его воды еще хранят память о безграничном небе.  
Везде она произносит заклинания и зовет мертвых. И те приходят: йотуны, люди, дварфы, эльфы и даже один или двое тех, кто был Ваниром. Но все они сейчас безымянны и забыты. Хель нигде не может найти мать.  
Она знает, что голос из тьмы, который она назвала Нидхёггом, поджидает её в долгих путешествиях. Он дает почувствовать свое присутствие, но никогда не показывается, смеётся над ней и пытается проникнуть в разум.   
— Мертвые здесь забыты, — шепчет голос. — И ты одна из них. Это твоя могила, девочка-призрак.  
Хель надеется, что достаточно сильна, чтобы не слышать его слов, но каждый раз, когда очередной мертвый рассказывает лишь то, что она знает и сама, боится, что Нидхёгг прав.  
Но мама оставалась во дворце. Хель несколько раз спрашивала, почему, но Локи никогда не давала прямой ответ, хоть её никогда невозможно было упрекнуть в усидчивость и хозяйственности.  
По меркам других миров Хель почти семнадцать, и это значит, что они в подмирье уже восемь лет. В нём самом время течет по каким-то своим законам. Хель пыталась понять, чертила линии на многочисленных разбросанных камнях, отмечая периоды света и тьмы, но вскоре бросила. Время здесь не имело никакого значения, а она была достаточно умна, чтобы понимать, что никогда отсюда не уйдёт.  
Но Локи может это сделать. Хель рада обществу мамы, но знает, что так не может длиться вечно, и однажды той придется покинуть дочь.  
— Кто будет помнить о тебе, мертвая, когда уйдет меняющий облик? — шепчет в её сердце голос Нидхегга.  
— Думаю, ты, — отвечает Хель, смеётся в темноту и продолжает свой путь, разговаривая со всеми встреченными мертвыми.

Хель отлучается на куда больший срок, но Локи по-прежнему никуда не уходит. Она украсила дворец, установила множество скамей для будущих гостей, и теперь он действительно похож на жилье королевы. Стада коров и коз множатся, и Локи занялась пчеловодством. Сады дают все фрукты, какие только есть на земле, и кладовые забиты едой.  
Но гостей нет.  
— Мне никогда не надоедают приготовления, — беспечно говорит Локи, меся масло в массивном чане, и время от времени пыхтит от усилия.  
Кухня освещена свечами и очагом, в котором обжаривается баранина. Хель сглатывает, хоть думает не совсем о еде.  
— Должен быть другой способ пробудить их, — бормочет она под нос. — Как сделать так, чтобы они всё помнили?  
Локи хмыкает, свирепо молотит масло, но выглядит довольной.  
— Думаю, ты мыслишь в правильном русле. Но, может, стоит для начала понять, почему они забыли?  
Хель моргает. Она думала, что все их воспоминания стирает смерть, но возможно…  
— Не знаю, — тянет Хель. — Однако не думаю, что они мне ответят.  
Локи смеётся:  
— Наверно, ты права.  
Она поднимает маслобойку и накидывается на масло яростнее прежнего.  
— Мам, — спрашивает Хель, немного стесняясь. — Почему ты всё еще здесь?  
Локи не поднимает головы от чана, но сейчас на масло она смотрит со злобой.  
— А почему бы и нет? — легко спрашивает Локи.  
Хель вздыхает. Она знает, что не дождется правдивого ответа.  
— Наверное, тебя уже потеряли в Асгарде, — вновь пытается Хель. — Твоему кровному брату скучно без тебя, и ему интересно, куда ты пропала.  
На этот раз Локи поднимает голову, и её ухмылка остра, как хорошо наточенный меч.  
— О, я в этом уверена, — довольно отвечает она и возвращается к маслу.  
Хель молчит, следит за её движениями, а затем подходит и с грустной улыбкой кладет руки на мамины.  
— Я рада, что ты здесь, мам, — шепчет она.

Подмирье кажется бесконечным. Хель совершила уже сотни путешествий, заходила так далеко, как только могла, но нигде нет и намека на границы. Нет ничего, кроме небесно-черного моря, устремляющегося к недостижимому горизонту, громадного и вечного, идеально ровного. Когда фальшивый день в её мире кончается, и факел ведет драгоценные камни ночи в небо, Хель смотрит в зеркальную гладь и видит, как позади неё, на невероятной высоте, на недостижимой глубине, сияют звёзды. Внутри моря кружатся сияющие облака, а снаружи разливается холодный запах звездного света.  
Хель помнит слова Одина о том, что она будет королевой девяти миров под мирами. Раньше она думала, что он так посмеялся над ней, но теперь ей кажется, что девять — слишком маленькое число. В бездонных черных водах крутятся огни, сливаются друг с другом в огромные звёзды, разделяются и поглощаются тьмой, пока та не взрывается новым разноцветным светом, и всё повторяется по кругу.  
Перед морем тьма молчит. Это место старше даже Нидхёгга.  
Подчиняясь порыву, Хель приседает и опускает руку в черную воду. Поверхность остается такой же спокойной, руки совершенно не видно. Хель чувствует умиротворение. В глубине распадается облако света, давая начало новым огням-звездам. Хель смеётся, и смех растворяется в вечности.  
— Это место — не бездонная могила, — громко заявляет она тьме, или, возможно, себе. — Это место рождения.  
Вокруг журчит вода. Хель долго стоит перед морем звездного света, наблюдая за рождением и смертью миров, пока не чувствует, что увидела достаточно.  
Когда в тишине и благоговении она всё-таки уходит, её волосы мерцают, а черные глаза горят, словно звёзды, что рождаются в море.

Хель не спешит домой — медленно бредет через болота между курганами и холмами. В голове крутится новая, пожалуй, ужасающая мысль.  
Говорили, что дядя Один провисел девять дней и ночей на Иггдрасиле, принося себя в жертву, чтобы познать руны. Хель не ищет мудрости, однако то, что ей требуется, куда важнее.  
Но она и не мамин брат. Хель должна выбрать другой путь.  
Она подходит к роднику, бьющему из корня Иггдрасиля. Его журчание слышно во всех углах дворца. Поток, вытекающий из корня, прохладный и прозрачный, он мерцает в огнях ненастоящего дня. Но сам родник, утекающий дальше, темный и бездонный. Хель становится рядом, смотрит в воды и абсолютно ничего не видит.  
Хотя она знает, что там, как и сотни лет назад, тьма.   
Через открытое окно в комнату влетает немелодичный напев Локи, полющей в саду травы. Хель нежно улыбается, но не сомневается в своем решении.  
Она смотрит на источник и шишковатый корень, проникающий в неведомые ей глубины, выпрямляется и с наслаждением дышит пахнущим глиной воздухом.  
— Я — Хель, дочь Локи и Ангрбоды, — шепчет она воде. — Я больше никому ничем не буду обязана. Отныне я завишу только от себя.  
Хель верит в то, что говорит, и чувствует, как разрываются невидимые, придуманные цепи.  
Она ступает в воду и проваливается в темноту.

Хель не знает, как долго падает. По началу, вокруг царит только тьма, но Хель не боится. Только смеётся, и тьма вьется вокруг, радуясь ей.  
Неожиданно Хель останавливается. Она по-прежнему ничего не видит, но чувствует под ногами твердую землю и слышит слабое журчание воды. Воздух свеж от запаха звезд, но тьма непроницаема.  
Хель ждёт, и тьма начинает дышать.  
Смех Нидхёгга сотрясает землю и воздух, заполняет все пустое пространство вокруг неё. Он звучит ниоткуда и отовсюду одновременно, хотя кажется, что Хель стоит внутри смеющегося рта пустоты.  
— Ты пришла, чтобы я тебя поглотил, маленькое умертвие? — спрашивает голос. В этом месте слова отражаются и возвращаются, усиливаются до тех пор, пока звук не заполняет собой все пространство.  
Хель дрожит, впечатывает туфли в землю, и обхватывает себя руками, хватаясь пальцами за кожу. Но стоит.  
— Нет, — шепчет она. Голос приобретает уверенность. — Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы ты меня поглощал. Я пришла, чтобы забрать то, что мне принадлежит.  
— Принадлежит тебе? — Нидхёгг смеётся снова, будто втыкает ножи в её тело. — По какому праву тебе здесь что-то принадлежит? По указу Одина?  
— Нет, — вновь отвечает Хель, и на этот раз её голос куда крепче. — Не по чьему-то указу, а по праву родства.  
И хоть вокруг тьма, она гордо поднимает голову и смотрит на него, представляя, что рядом факел-звезда мамы, который освещает её сверкающие волосы, землистую кожу и белую кость.  
Смех срывается в шипение.  
— Я не признаю твоего права, — говорит Нидхёгг. Его голос поднимается из глубин, и у Хель от дрожи земли трясутся колени.  
Но она всё еще стоит и на этот раз смеётся сама.  
— Ты называешь меня трупом, — говорит она. — Девчонкой-умертвием и призраком, но я всё еще хожу, никого не забываю, и меня тоже помнят. Это ты назвал меня родственницей мертвых, и я приму это имя вместе с причитающимися правами.  
Тьма не отвечает, но тени вокруг сжимаются с невиданной силой, выбивают воздух из легких и сдирают кожу с костей. Хель задыхается и шатается, тьма с громким щелканьем тысяч разрывающих зубов приближается к ней и поглощает.   
Когда Хель приходит в себя, то оказывается в месте, где тьма не имеет никакого значения. Хель плывет в пустоте, плывет в ничто и знает только то, что она здесь единственное живое существо.   
Мысленно она улыбается. Хель уже была в этом месте.  
— Забытые мертвые спят, — шепчет она пустоте, зная, что её некому слушать. — Но я пробужу их, стану их Королевой, а они — моими подданными.  
В глубине пустоты неожиданно вспыхивает звезда, застывает на мгновение и взрывается во всепоглощающем сиянии. Это жизнь.

Хель выныривает из воды.  
Она смеётся, выходя из родника, чувствует себя по-новому и впервые ощущает себя полностью живой. Воздух её мира кружит вокруг, радуясь, и Хель втягивает запах воды, коры Иггдрасиля, листьев и корешков трав, кустов и даже растущих вдалеке яблонь. И аромат пылающих звезд.  
Древо само изменилось: корень, который она до этого считала полым, выпустил ветви, и те покрылись зелеными листьями.  
Локи стоит под одной из ветвей и ждёт. Её руки испачканы в земле, на лице мелькает странное выражение, затем она улыбается и кланяется.  
— Моя Королева, — смешинки в глазах нарушают всю серьезность момента.  
Хель моргает, глядя на маму, и не знает, что сказать. Но через мгновение спешит успокоить её, хватает за руки, заставляет распрямиться и торопливо бормочет:  
— Нет, мам, нет, ты не должна мне кланяться!  
Локи с наслаждением смеётся.  
— Но я же права, — говорит они, и её глаза горят. — Или хочешь сказать, что ты — не королева?  
— Не твоя, — отвечает Хель и тоже смеётся. Но затем она прекращает улыбаться и жестко говорит: — Я подниму подданных.   
Локи жестоко улыбается.  
— Мудрое решение, — говорит она и со всей силы обнимает Хель.

Чертить руны ей больше не нужно: земля зовет, и она чувствует каждую частичку жизни внутри неё. Мертвые теперь предстают семенами, ждущего своего часа, а не забытыми трупами. Голос из темноты всё еще преследует, угрожает неудачами, но отныне Хель неуязвима и непреклонна, и нет ничего во всех девяти мирах, что могло бы ей навредить.  
Она глубоко дышит и ступает на землю за источником. Земля взывает, и Хель растворяется в воде, древесине и мхе, врастает в мир, словно дерево, проникая корнями в любую подземную пустоту, а ветвями устремляясь ввысь.  
Встаньте. Её мысль скользит через ручьи, текущие воды и корни земли. Встаньте и помните. Её мысль проникает в самые основания гор, и те дрожат.  
Земля стонет и пробуждается.  
По всей покрытой мхом поверхности, из земли прорастают и тут же зацветают деревья. На болотах и между деревьями появляются цветы и душистые травы: ирис и дикая роза, рута и крапива, и полынь, камнеломка и тысячелистник, и многие другие. Изменения продолжаются, и вскоре воздух наполняется пением птиц.  
И встают мертвые.  
Из курганов и могил выходят люди самых разных возрастов и кланов. Среди них много детей. Они моргают от света новых владений Хель, дышат свежим воздухом, и все удивлены.   
Среди них Хель видит и веснушчатую женщину, которую она поднимала первой. Та и сейчас первая подходит и склоняется к её ногам.  
— Моя Королева, — говорит она. Её голос теперь другой: более теплый.  
Хель улыбается и поднимает её, как и маму.   
— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает она.  
Их взгляды пересекаются, и Хель видит в глазах женщины искру жизни. Они темно-коричневые, почти что черные и большие. В них читается трепет и какие-то другие чувства, которые Хель не может объяснить.  
— Меня зовут Модгуд, Королева, — отвечает женщина. Улыбка придает ей молодости и женственности. — И я здесь, чтобы служить вам, если вы нуждаетесь в моих услугах.   
Хель моргает от неожиданности. Она оглядывается, полная счастья, и всё вокруг утопает в зелени. Слышится вздох мамы, стоящей в нескольких ярдах и делающей вид, что интересуется только цветами, но Хель видит её довольную ухмылку. Она досадливо фыркает, Локи поднимает голову и играет бровями.  
Тихо смеясь, Хель поворачивается к Модгуд и неожиданно берет её за руки.  
— Мне не нужны слуги, — говорит она. — Но я буду рада друзьям.  
— Ты оказываешь мне честь, — отвечает Модгуд и странно улыбается. Она сжимает руки Хель в своих и наклоняется к ней, по-прежнему глядя в глаза.  
Хель краснеет, сама не понимая почему.  
— Хорошо, — говорит она. — Может, тогда ты сможешь рассказать мне об этом месте, раз уж ты все помнишь. — Она смеётся. — Раньше ты могла рассказать только о драконе, но с ним я уже знакома.  
Модгуд виновато ухмыляется.  
— Тогда было по-другому, — отвечает она. — Но сейчас я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю. А я лежала здесь очень долго.  
Хель порывисто подается вперед, едва замечая, что Модгуд давится воздухом.  
— Пожалуйста, ты можешь сказать, где лежит моя мать?  
Модгуд закрывает глаза для лучшего сосредоточения, и Хель чувствует, как она мысленно скользит по мирам, вспоминая, кто где лежит. Наконец, Модгуд открывает темные глаза и говорит, покачиваясь, будто в трансе:  
— Да, я могу показать.

Модгуд ведет Хель и её маму в нижние миры, на север, через скалистую землю, и болота, и реки, и трясины. Они идут не спеша — поднятые мертвые подходят к Королеве, кланяются в ноги, благодарят и предлагают свои услуги.  
— Наша богиня, — называют они её, — наша великая, мудрая королева.  
Хель беседует с ними по одному, слушает истории и узнает имена. Потребуется вечность, чтобы выслушать всех, и у неё есть столько времени.  
Меняются дни и ночи, гаснет и вновь зажигается факел-звезда, и, в конце концов, Модгуд приводит их так глубоко в землю, что расстояние до дворца Хель кажется таким же, как и до Асгарда. Воздух столь сперт, что тяжело дышать.  
Но и здесь протянулся корень Игграсиля, уходя еще глубже. Тот же это корень, что растет у неё во дворце, или другой — Хель не знает. Он выглядит более узким, но точно не принадлежит никакому другому дереву. Из него растут маленькие корешки, которые уходят под землю и вновь вырываются на поверхность в неведомых далях.  
Их всех обвил великий змей, волнистый и черный, как тьма перед пустотой. Его мечевидные зубы рвут корень, и воздух полон стоном Иггдрасиля.  
Один из завитков скользит по коре, змей поворачивается и переводит взгляд на Хель.  
Она смотрит в ответ, вспоминая поглощающую черноту и пустоту, и её глаза горят.  
— Нидхёгг, — обращается к нему она, и змей склоняет голову.  
— Моя Королева, — произносит он. Хель всё ещё кажется, что голос идет из-под земли, но это точно говорит Нидхёгг, и все остальные теперь его так же слышат. Рядом зло дышит Модгуд, с другой стороны в тихом восхищении хмыкает Локи, во все глаза глядя на змея.  
Тот всё еще не поднимает голову в знак уважения, скользит по корню, и кажется, что на нем сотни черных змей.  
— Ты низвергнешь меня, Королева Оживших Мертвецов? — рокочет Нидхёгг, и его дыхание трясет воздух.  
Хель улыбается, сверкая в темноте зубами.  
— Нет, — говорит она. — Я не отправлю тебя в изгнание. Как и обещал, ты поглотил меня, а я, как и обещала, — тебя, и теперь, думаю, мы поняли друг друга.  
Нидхёгг кивает, но не произносит ни слова. Наподобие воды, он принимается скользить вдоль по корню, пока не исчезает в собственной тени.  
Хель выдыхает и напрягает чувства, следя за ним, пока тот не исчезает из поля зрения.  
— Знаешь, — весело заявляет Локи. — Он внушителен.  
Хель беспомощно хихикает, и этот звук отражается эхом от корней, отскакивает назад к теням и, кажется, даже разряжает застойную атмосферу.   
Хель еще раз осматривает место, где лежал Нидхёгг. Среди погрызенных концов задних корней, ближе к основному, она видит курган.  
Он располагается в том месте, где во дворце Хель бьет источник. Захоронение простое: нетронутый земляной курган с гладким камнем на вышине, упирающимся в корень Иггдрасиля.   
— Здесь лежит твоя мать, — шепчет Модгуд, нарушая долгую тишину, и отходит то ли в знак уважения, то ли от страха.  
Хель оборачивается к маме, но та смотрит на курган, и её лицо покрыто морщинами от старости и перенесенной горечи, которые Хель никогда раньше не видела.  
Она закрывает глаза и вдыхает древний воздух, позволяя своей мысли проникнуть в землю, почувствовать мох, камень и кости, скользящего вдалеке Нидхегга и, наконец, ту, что спит под курганом.  
Хель выдыхает и зовет: «Встань!»  
Земля дрожит у их ног. Хель открывает глаза и принимает устойчивое положение на вспучивающейся земле, тогда как Локи использует более простой способ: становится маленькой серой кошкой. Модгуд недвижима, и Хель напоминает себе, что между живыми и мертвыми есть существенные различия. Хотя, сказать по правде, она сама — нечто среднее между ними, стоит, будто крепкое дерево под ураганным ветром, и смотрит на курган.  
Пусть Ангрбода и мертва давным-давно, но могила ещё старше, такая же древняя, как и корни миров. Хель вспоминает море с рождающимися внутри звездами и то, как парила в пустоте, и загадка кургана кажется не такой уж и сложной.  
Женщина, поднимающаяся из могилы, ничуть не ослабела от времени. Она по-прежнему сильна и жестка, а глаза полны мудрости. Коричневый подбородок украшен узорами клана Аурглемира, но наряд выдает в ней жительницу леса, Ярнвира. Она двигается с изяществом воина, выходит из могилы, как полководец из своего шатра. В отличие от остальных мертвых, которых подняла Хель, Ангрбода не моргает и не показывает удивление.  
Её черные глаза смотрят на них, концентрируясь сначала на Хель, а потом на серой кошке у её ног.  
— Локи, — почти приятно говорит она. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
У неё низкий и сердитый, словно шуршание гальки, голос. Хель замирает в безмолвии, пораженная настоящим голосом своей матери.  
— Даже и в гости нельзя? — спрашивает Локи с фальшивой радостью, столь неожиданной для Хель. Он принимает облик старого и согнутого мужчины с обветренным лицом и ясными, молодыми глазами.  
Ангрбода фыркает и не может опустить поднятые плечи.  
— Некромантия не твой конек, — говорит она, улыбаясь Локи со спокойной нежностью. — Кто поднял меня?  
Хель подходит ближе, нарушая молчание.  
— Я, — говорит она.  
Мать разглядывает её, явно отыскивая недостатки. Но их нет, и взгляд Ангрбоды, встречаясь с взглядом Хель, неохотно теплеет. Однако она первая из всех пробужденных, кто так и не кланяется.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Ангрбода, и её слова пронзают Хель. Теперь она понимает, почему Один так боялся этой женщины.  
— Я — Хель, — отвечает она. — Дочь Локи и… Ангрбоды.   
Матери впервые не удается сохранить спокойное выражение лица: её глаза расширяются, а затем она ужасающе улыбается.  
— Знаешь, Локи, — говорит Ангрбода, — возможно, у неё есть кое-какой талант к некромантии. Она рождена, чтобы отомстить за меня?   
Хель сердито смотрит на маму, но Локи легкомысленно пожимает плечами:  
— Если сама захочет, — говорит он. — Хель принадлежит себе. — И затем добавляет с явной гордостью: — И все эти миры тоже её.  
Теперь Ангрбода интересуется Хель.  
— Моя дочь, — говорит она. Её голос полон тепла, хоть не утрачивает и оттенка угрозы. — Так ты та Королева, от которой меня прятал змей.  
Хель не догадывалась об этом, но не подает вида, что удивлена.  
— Его зовут Нидхёгг, — говорит она. — Я отослала его прочь.  
— Вижу, — отвечает мать и улыбается куда приветливее. — И что ты будешь делать со своими великими землями и армией благодарных мертвых?  
На этот раз Хель не удается сохранить спокойное выражение лица, и в глазах Ангрбоды появляются смешинки. Но Хель правда никогда не думала, что мертвые, которые были так долго забыты и встали только по её повелению, могут сеять ненависть и разрушение. Она не просто так назвала их своими подданными, но разве ей нужна армия?   
— Нет, — произносит она громко. — По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
Она знает и о странном взгляде Ангрбоды, и растягивающейся ухмылке Локи, и даже о движениях Модгуд, пусть и не видит — Королеве отныне открыто все. Хель улыбается им троим.  
— Мертвые принадлежат себе, — произносит она и чувствует, будто отныне это решение принимают все девять миров. — Они мои подданные, но я не буду приказывать им. Отныне все, кто долго скорбел или ушел из жизни слишком рано, будут жить здесь в мире и спокойствии.  
Хель оборачивается и видит на лице Ангрбоды гордость вместе с растерянностью. Но Модгуд смотрит на неё с удивлением и благоговением. Хель краснеет и отворачивается.  
— Но сейчас, — говорит она проникновенно, — нам лучше отпраздновать.  
Локи смеётся.  
— Вовремя, — ворчит он. — Мёд достаточно состарился.

Празднование продолжается девять дней и ночей. Всё время приходят новые мертвые, встречают старых друзей и родственников, смеются, плачут и даже ссорятся. Замок Хель, который раньше казался огромным, теперь не может вместить всех желающих, и она уже обдумывает, как его расширить.  
Хель по чести усаживает мать рядом с собой, отдав место по другую руку Локи. Рядом с Ангрбодой она сажает Модгуд, чему та невероятно изумляется: она была крестьянкой, и ей положено прислуживать на пиру, разнося медовуху. Но Хель ничего не желает слушать. Никому не приходится прислуживать: фрукты, теперь лежащие на столе, они вырастили с мамой, а медовуху она сама научилась варить под руководством Ангрбоды.   
Её мать подобное смешит, но она выглядит довольной и улыбается бесконечным вопросам о своей жизни, о жизни в Ярнвире, о Фенрире и Йормунганде, которых изгнали много лет назад. Которых Хель ни разу не видела.  
Королева мало сидит, куда чаще она переходит от стола к столу, от сборища к сборищу, приветствует людей и слушает их истории. И это только начало.  
Мертвые прибывают каждый день. Сначала Хель не думала, что остались спящие, но после празднества она почувствовала их. Поэтому вновь уходит каждый день, зовет их и приветствует, приглашая принять участие в праздновании во дворце.  
Иногда она видит маму и мать, пусть и улыбающихся друг другу, но держащих определенную дистанцию. Они никогда не говорили о том, о чем хотели, не касались друг друга и чувствовали какую-то напряженность внутри.  
Однажды Хель пытается спросить об этом маму, но та лишь ухмыляется и говорит:  
— Почему бы тебе не спросить Модгуд. Уверена, она будет рада объяснить.  
Хель хмурится.  
— Потому что я не понимаю, а ты ничего не объясняешь! — бурчит она обиженно, впервые чувствуя себя ребенком. Локи хмыкает и нажимает пальцем на свой веснушчатый нос.  
— Я не могу тебе рассказать, — говорит она радостно. — Но я могу дать совет.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Хель. — Какой?  
— Уже, — смеётся Локи, ныряет под игривый хлопок и вприпрыжку весело убегает. Хель сердито смотрит вслед, но совет принимает.  
Она не представляет, как разговаривать с Модгуд, когда та смотрит на неё с таким восхищением, но решает научиться. Поэтому время от времени она ей улыбается, радуясь, когда от этого её глаза сияют, а щеки темнеют, и берет за руку, когда они разговаривают. И однажды, под светом факела-звёзды, глядя на тьму и слабый свет её мира, Хель понимает, что никогда не разберется с тем, что происходит с людьми.  
— Долгое время были только я и мама, — шепчет она. — Только мы и голос Нидхёгга в темноте.  
Модгуд смотрит на неё с теплотой, хоть в глазах плещется грусть.  
— Но кем ты была до того, как попала сюда? — бормочет она. — До того, как стала нашей Королевой?  
Она говорит по-прежнему с почтением, но вопрос выходит за рамки отношений слуги и повелительницы.  
Хель смеётся:  
— Думаю, собой. Такой же, как сейчас. Хотя, когда Один отправил меня сюда, я была помоложе.  
Модгуд хитро рассматривает её.  
— Думаю, не такой, — говорит она. — Ты не видишь себя со стороны, моя Королева. Ты сияешь, как звёзды, загадочная и таинственная, и… — она краснеет, — и я думаю, что ты прекрасна.  
— О, — у Хель перехватывает дыхание, а затем она целует Модгуд.  
Та застывает на мгновение, удивленная куда больше, чем Хель предполагала, но затем женщина дотрагивается холодными пальцами до подбородка королевы и целует в ответ.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Модгуд, когда они отстраняются, — тебе нужно кое-что выучить, моя Королева. — И она снова смеётся. — Всё нормально. Я рада, что есть хотя бы одна вещь, которой я могу тебя научить!  
Хель тоже смеётся и толкает её в плечо, и они вместе возвращаются на пир.

Последующие дни проходят в строительстве и приеме новых оживших. Мертвым требуются дома и села, чтобы полноценно жить в посмертии. А мирам — сторож.  
Когда однажды один из живых приходит в её королевство, она удивляется больше, чем кто-либо. Конечно, живой была и её мама, но Локи такая одна, а она сама росла в компании мертвых. Хель даже пугается присутствию живого мужчины, вздрагивает от громкого голоса и резких движений.  
Она возится в яблоневом саду, когда его туда приводят трое из её людей. Хель откладывает секатор и пристально смотрит на незваного гостя, вкладывая во взгляд всю силу.  
Мужчина выглядит спокойным, но она различает смятение в его глазах. Его возраст невозможно определить: кожа потемнела от долгих путешествий и грязи, а волосы и борода приобрели пепельный оттенок. Но Хель чувствует, что он не так прост, и ждёт.  
— Королева, — говорит Бьёргфинн, склоняя голову в знак уважения. — Мы обнаружили его, когда он рисовал руны некромантии у наших домов. — Он смотрит на найденного с глубокой неприязнью, но добавляет удовлетворенно: — Никто не разговаривал с ним, и мы привели его для суда.  
— Вы мудро поступили, — говорит Хель, забавляясь, когда на его лице мелькает гордость. — Я поговорю с ним.  
Бьёргфинн и его друзья против этой затеи, но они уходят, отосланные прочь. Хель поворачивается к путешественнику, внимательно изучает его, прорываясь сквозь заклинания сокрытия, обман и полуправду. Её мысли проникают в самую его суть, и она узнает его. Хель улыбается точно так же, как Ангрбода.  
— Здравствуй, дядя, — говорит она. — Выяснил, что хотел?  
Один не реагирует на шпильку, но в ответной вежливости не отказывает:  
— Здесь всё поменялось с моего последнего путешествия, — роняет он, не моргая.  
Хель ухмыляется.  
— Тогда я не была Королевой.  
— Так ты теперь правительница? — больше утверждает, чем спрашивает кровный брат её мамы.  
— Так они меня называют, — моментально отвечает Хель.  
Они соревнуются в обмене репликами, чтобы не выдать себя. Но на самом деле слова значат мало: Хель уже проникла в мысли Одина и знает то, что он пытается скрыть. Тот также пытается добраться до её мыслей, но ментальная защита непроницаема. В воспоминаниях Одина Хель читает, как тот висел в агонии девять ночей, чтобы стать мудрее, но и она сама прошла через пасть пустоты и возродилась от её расплавленного сердца, став неприкасаемой.  
Один долго смотрит на неё и молчит, наконец, кивает.  
— Они назовут это место Хельхеймом, — говорит он, будто уступая. Но Хель достаточно мудра, чтобы понимать, что Один наиболее опасен, когда кажется побежденным.  
— Мне всё равно, как они будут его называть, — говорит она, — пока это место служит для их мирного существования.  
Один кажется удивленным, он моргает и долго молчит перед ответом.  
— Это всё, что ты скажешь?  
Хель прищуривается и внимательно смотрит на него:  
— Живые не должны приходить сюда без разрешения, — говорит она и внимательно смотрит на лицо Одина. Но тот остается спокойным.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза еще какое-то время, прежде чем Один вновь кивает:  
— Река Гьёлль отделит твои земли от мира живых, — он вновь делает вид, что соглашается на выставленные Хель условия. Та ничего не отвечает, ставя себя на место сильной и решительной повелительницы. Она знает, что Один не будет действовать себе в убыток. Не в этом вопросе.  
Хотя она милостливо принимает его решение.  
— Мы построим мост, — говорит она. — И я буду встречать гостей подобающе, приди они с разрешением.  
Один легко с этим соглашается, и Хель думает, что ему пора уходить. На сад наваливаются сумерки, и в ночи начинает светить факел-звезда, которую её люди назвали Локабренной. Один хмурит брови, разглядывая его, и поворачивается к Хель с одной мыслью.  
— Здесь был Локи, — говорит он.  
Хель спокойно улыбается и поворачивает лицо, чтобы посмотреть на него левым глазом. Она начинает понимать, что мертвые воспринимают её совсем по-иному, нежели асы Асгарда. Да и Один, хоть и ближе всех знаком со смертью, еще жив. Даже он не может полностью скрыть отвращение, которое испытывает, когда его пронзает ужасно сердитый взгляд её пустого глаза, находящегося вне гнилого века.  
— Локи делает то, что ему заблагорассудится, — говорит она глухо и сердито. — Не рассказывай мне сплетни. Я не встряну в братские дела.  
На этот раз лицо Одина темнеет, но он говорит лишь:  
— Хорошо. Я покидаю тебя и твое королевство.  
И он уходит, провожаемый подозрительными взглядами. Хель ждёт, пока он не пропадет из поля её зрения, но затем скользит мысленно за ним, скользит по земле и теням и следит за каждым его шагом. В конце он переходит Гьёлль и полностью исчезает для неё.  
Она ждёт ещё некоторое время, чтобы быть уверенной, собирает мысли и поднимается черным туманом рядом с водой. Везде царят покой и тишина, Одина нет. Вода у её ног мчится могучим потоком, белая от пены, но черная под ней, и Хель знает, что она течет к звездорождающему морю. Рядом стоит камень, покрытый стирающейся древней резьбой и лишайником. Вот и граница, которую Хель искала. Она тихо смеётся, и радость переполняет её сердце.  
— Мама, — шепчет она, и из леса к ней вылетает сорока и садится рядом, на камень, смотрит на неспокойную воду.  
— Тебе нужно идти, не так ли? — спрашивает Хель.  
С глубоким вздохом птица превращается в скрюченную старую женщину, измученную заботами и утратившую с возрастом красоту, едва не исчезнувшую в камне, к которому прислоняется.  
— Кажется, да, — скрежещет она. — Но не сейчас. Не сейчас.

Они построили мост. Он пересекает реку в самых узких точках и, скорее всего, в месте брода, поэтому теперь никто не сможет тайно попасть в нижний мир. За остальными местами она следит с помощью мыслей и рун власти. Смотреть за мостом вызывается Модгуд.  
— Я твоя верная помощница, — говорит она Хель с озорством. — Уверена, что сможешь довериться кому-нибудь еще?  
Хель смеётся и соглашается. Правда, мост далеко от дворца, но расстояние теперь для неё ничего не значит. Её мысли проникают в любые части подземных миров, скользят ниже глубочайших корней Иггдрасиля и выше самых его высоких ветвей. Она может быть везде, где только пожелает.  
— Мост твой, — говорит она, улыбаясь — Но надеюсь, ты будешь вспоминать и обо мне.  
Она видит, как с довольным удивлением краснеет Модгуд. Простые слова до сих пор её изумляют.  
— Конечно, буду, — говорит Модгуд и нерешительно и резко наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Хель в щеку. Это её левая щека, но Хель не замечает на лице Модгуд ни страха, ни отвращения. Да и поцелуй она чувствует так же, как если бы её поцеловали в правую. Однажды она, правда, спросила, как относится сама женщина к её внешности, на что та ответила:  
— Ты наша Королева и Избавитель. Почему мы должны тебя бояться?  
Сейчас Хель только смеётся и поворачивает лицо Модгуд, чтобы поцеловать в губы.  
— Хорошо, — говорит она, широко улыбаясь. — Тогда все в порядке.

Хель теперь часто видит свою маму. Большинство времени Локи доит коров и занимается пчелами, и все гости во дворце её любят и уважают. Но порой она разговаривает с Ангрбодой, и они никак не могу решить, как себя вести друг с другом. Они никогда не прикасаются друг к другу, предпочитая лишь резать взглядами.  
— Ты не можешь оставаться здесь, брат Одина, — Хель слышит резкие слова матери, наполовину злые, наполовину пропитанные отвращением и горьким смирением.  
— Никто не может говорить мне, куда идти и что делать, — отвечает беспечно Локи. Он стоит на стремянке в яблоневом саду, с устрашающей аккуратностью срывает яблоки и трет их до блеска. Хель пятится, прячется в созданный ей самой туман и ждёт ответа матери.  
Когда он звучит, усталость, звучащая в голосе Ангрбоды, удивляет её.  
— Я мертва, Локи, — говорит та с тихой злобой. — А ты — нет. И здесь даже ты ничего не сможешь сделать  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — выворачивается Локи, огрызаясь больше из упрямства. — Я почти всё попробовал. Некрофилия не так уж и плохо звучит.  
Ангрбода фыркает от смеха, больше горького, чем радостного.  
— Хватит, Локи, — говорит она так тихо, что никто больше не смог бы расслышать. Но Хель слышит все. — Даже ты, обманщик, не можешь этого изменить. Всё, что остается — месть.  
Хель неуловимой дымкой у земли подбирается ближе, пока не видит острую ухмылку на лице мамы.  
— И ты подарил мне дочь, — дышит Ангрбода, и радость с отчаянием сливаются в её голосе. Её глаза горят. — Мою дочь, мою Королеву. Мою месть.  
Глаза Локи тоже сияют, но теперь его улыбка не такая довольная.  
— Королева делает то, что хочет, — Локи пожимает плечами. Ангрбода смеётся и свирепо улыбается.

В самых низких местах подмирья скользит дракон.  
Хель всегда знает о том, когда Нидхёгг приходит — он говорит, едва проникая в её сознание. Она пообещала, что не запретит ему, она и не стала.  
Но сейчас Хель сама плывет к нему, быстрая и иллюзорная, вниз, сквозь землю, и камни, и глубокие воды, и огонь, пока не становится перед змеем.  
— Тебе лучше убить меня, — говорит он, распиливая её кости шипящим смехом. — Подумай, моя Королева.  
Хель улыбается, и в её глазах сияют звёзды.  
— Почему? — спрашивает она.  
— Я голоден, — змей дышит, не отрываясь от корня Иггдрасиля. — Всегда, всегда голоден. Я съем все миры.  
Хель подходит ближе, и Нидхёгг отстраняется, отводит глаза, громко скрипит чешуей о чешую. Некоторое время она смотрит на змея, пока он, снедаемый всепоглощающим голодом, корчится от отвращения к себе. Затем нагибается, не отводя взгляда от Нидхёгга, льет черную воду из своего источника на корни дерева, и жизнь и здоровье возвращаются к ним.  
— Как ты поглотил меня? — легкомысленно спрашивает она.  
— Точно также, — грохочет Нидхёгг и выдыхает смертоносный поток холода и тьмы. Хель стоит, недвижимая, а вокруг бурлит пустота. А затем она смеётся, и в пустоте расцветают звёзды.  
— Точно так, — выдыхает она, пока за ней дрожит от появляющихся листьев дерево.

Хель обнаруживает Локи в яблоневом саду: тот всё еще в нем, хотя Ангрбода уже ушла. Она кашляет, и мама поворачивается, балансируя на стремянке, и щербато улыбается.  
— Мама, — начинает Хель, и Локи кидает ей яблоко.  
Она, не глядя, ловит, и плод рассыпается в труху от прикосновения. Хель грустно улыбается, но действительно несчастной себя не чувствует.  
— Возвращайся домой, мам, — шепчет она. — Ты нужна им. В Асгарде без тебя скучно.  
Локи прекращает улыбаться, слезает и становится перед дочерью. В руке он держит румяное яблоко.  
— И покинуть свою дочь? — бормочет Локи. На его обычно спокойном лице мелькает сожаление, смешанное с покорностью.  
— Не навсегда, — отвечает Хель. — И не надолго. Ты и сам знаешь, что не можешь остаться. Твой брат, наверное, уже потерял тебя.  
Локи внимательно смотрит на неё, его большие глаза сверкают, как у филина. В конце концов, он вздыхает и, взвешивая в руке яблоко, говорит:  
— Я передам ему приветствие Королевы девяти миров.  
Хель смеётся.  
— Возвращайся, мама, — говорит она с теплотой и обхватывает ладонь Локи с яблоком. — Возвращайся и предай миры огню.  
Локи криво улыбается. Неожиданно его глаза загораются, и из спины, в темноте, вырастают и раскрываются крылья.  
— Моя умница, — бормочет он, нежно целуя Хель в лоб. Мгновение, и Локи исчезает в обманчивой тени.  
Хель остается в саду, срывает яблоко и кусает. Сок течет по подбородку, а мысли скользят по мирам. Она чувствует, как рядом её люди готовят во дворце пир, как к мосту Модгуд прибыли новые души, а в бездне движется дракон. А над всем этим медленно движутся неисчислимые звёзды.  
Хель улыбается. Огрызок падает на землю, тут же сгнивает и даёт начало новому дереву. Хель оставляет его, чтобы ничто не нарушило естественный рост, и возвращается в зал к своим людям.  
Впереди еще много дел. 

*Драугры — ожившие мертвецы, упыри.


End file.
